


Home

by Maggiluisa



Series: King Concort [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Thorin forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Thorin was horrified by how he had hurt his hobbit. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and touch his soft body. He desired him but couldn't let Bilbo near before he hurt him again. How could he not be aware of how he was to forceful while he claimed him. He just took when we could clearly see Bilbo was uncomfortable. Now he has lost him. Is it a blessing and a cure, Bilbo his beloved hobbit is far away where can can't hurt him.

It seems the running of the kingdom can't distract him enough. He wanders to the garden he gave his husband and sits on the dirt. Without Bilbo here, the plants are dying. Every part of Erebor reminds him of his little hobbit. He spends his free time in the garden. He must maintain the it for Bilbo for when he comes to visit. Maybe he will decide to stay if he sees that the garden has been kept for him. He sure the little babe hobbit would love the garden. He needs to baby proof everything. Can't have anything happen to his son. 

×¥×¥×¥×¥×¥×¥×¥×¥×

There was fire everywhere, his smial was burning to the ground. He held Frodo to his chest, good thing the faunt was a heavy sleeper. The screams woke him first, then the banging on the doors. He had enough time to grab sting and the ring. He killed the two orcs before they knew what was happening. Be grabbed Frodo and ran. The Shire was being attacked by orcs riding wargs. He heard a howl and stumbled to the ground avoiding hurting Frodo. He smelled the breath of the warg first before he felt the pain on his shoulder. He held onto Frodo as the warg carried him with his teeth digging into his flesh.

~×£×£×~×£×£×~×£×£×~

A Raven came from Gandalf saying the Shire was attacked and many Hobbits died. They have not found Bilbo's body but his home was burnt to the ground. He fell to his knees, he prayed to Mahal his husband was alive. He asked for Dwalin and Balin to ready the ponies they were going to the Shire. He spoke with Dís to help Fili rule while he went to go find his husband. As soon as supplies and ponies were ready Dwalin and Thorin left. Thorin did not want to rest and kept a fast pace. When they arrived their was many Hobbits alive. Seems the orcs only had the chance to attack Hobbiton before the Rangers came. 

Dwalin and Thorin tried to track down where Bilbo could have left his home at night. They saw two dead orcs and not any hobbit bodies. Dwalin found blood a yard away from Bilbo's Smial. Dwalin handed Thorin a stuffed Bunny covered in blood. ‘No, my beloved hobbit can't be dead. He's strong and a fighter. He can't be gone.’ “No, Dwalin I refuse to believe it. He must have escaped somehow. Let's keep searching.” He said. 

{={={={={=}=}=}=}=}

He was so tired but he had to keep going. Frodo hasn't woken up. At first he was afraid Frodo was dead that somehow the wargs teeth killed him. He was just asleep for far too long but he didn't want to wake him and attract danger. He was lucky he thought of putting on the mithral shirt. If he hadn't he was sure the bite would have been much worse. He was sore and his shoulder burned. ‘I have to keep going. I have to reach Erebor.’ He felt his vision darkening. Stumbling to the ground as darkness descended.

¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡=¡

A year of searching and he has not found him. Thorin seeking revenge alongside Dwalin hunted the orcs and killed as many as they could find. At night he quietly weeps for his love. He holds himself as the grief overwhelms him. ‘I was so stupid to stay away from him. I could see how my distance hurt him. No wonder he rather be away from me. I've caused him nothing but misery. Now it's too late. I'll never have a chance to correct my mistakes.’ He thinks. 

Dwalin could see how great his King's misery went. Every time they fought the orcs Thorin left himself exposed. He seeks his own death. He tries to protect his King every time. Thorin has become reckless and determined to kill every orc. There's only so much he can do, to save his King before he is too late.

∆°∆^∆°∆^∆°∆^∆°∆^∆°∆^∆

He hears Frodo crying but he can't move, his body feels heavy. He seeks a shadow over him, they are holding Frodo. He tries to speak but he can't make a sound. Something is placed on his forehead, something that cools his head from the burning. He blinks back tears and he wishes he had gone to Erebor when Dwalin was with him. He misses Thorin. His eyes drift shut and he falls asleep.

÷=÷=×=÷=×=÷=÷=×=÷=×=

He saw the orc but his warning wasn't fast enough. He saw as his King was struck, the sword going through his body. Thorin crumbles to the ground as he kills the orc that struck him. Dwalin tries to get to his King but the bloody orcs block his path. They are so close to Erebor that dwarves were coming to their aid. He killed the orcs and ran to his King's side. He removed the sword and held the wound closed. Thorin smiled at him trying to remove his hands. “I wish to die, I have failed my husband in protecting him. I can not live without him by my side.” The King said. Thorin closed his eyes and stopped moving.

[°^°]{^°^}[°^°]{^°^}[°^°]

He was grateful to wizard that found him. He was sure they would have died alone in the woods. It look a long time but he recovered. Frodo wasn't hurt and was crawling around playing with the animals. He was strong enough now to make the journey to Erebor. He stayed with Beorn until he recovered from the broken shoulder. Beorn accompanied him thru Milkwood until they found a elf. The elf escorted them to Dale. He stayed with Bard for the night and Bard took him to the front Gates of Erebor. 

Bilbo was never so happy to be home. He was greeted by Balin with so much joy. Thorin was on his way. “I'll send a escort to the King and inform him of your arrival. Please Your Majesty you must be tired. Let me take you to your rooms. This must be Frodo. He's a wee little thing.” Said Balin. Balin escort Bilbo to his room and ordered food to be delivered.

/*=*=*=\=*=/=*=*=*\

Thorin awoke with something laying beside him. He turned to see golden curls and brown eyes staring at him. “Have I died and Mahal has been gracious enough to allow you to be with me.” He said. “No, my King. We are both alive. Even though it was a very close call for us both. I survived my wounds and I have healed yours. Seems I keep having to save you. I love you too much to let death claim you.” said Bilbo with tears in his eyes. “Can you ever forgive me my love. I should have never stayed away from you and pushed you away.” He said. He hoped this wasn't a dream. He lifted his hand to touch his hobbit. “Of course my King.” Said Bilbo. Bilbo leaned his head close to Thorin and kissed his husband and King.


End file.
